plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel of Deadbeards
225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |flavor text = No monkeys, just Zombies. |ability = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here.}} Barrel of Deadbeards is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . Its ability does 1 damage to every plant and zombie on the field when destroyed, then makes a with 4 /3 on its place. Origins This card is based on Captain Deadbeard's Barrel Blast ability from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Abilities: '''When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''No monkeys, just Zombies. Strategies With When the player is playing this, keep in mind that if the opponent is smart enough, as they may simply ignore it. However, to counteract this, the player can use Fireworks Zombie, which not only forces Barrel of Deadbeards to create a Captain Deadbeard, but also deals two damage to plants. It is a better idea to play this along with Teleport, as the player can play this zombie during the zombie tricks phase, and allows the player to place it in a lane with attacking plants. However, you can only do this with Professor Brainstorm. Combining this with Super Stench can make this a cheaper and weaker version of Zombot 1000's ability would be ideal as it would destroy every plant on the lawn without the Armored trait. When this is used and when the barrel is destroyed, the Deadly trait will be able to damage, then destroy every plant on the lawn, resulting a player that is low on cards to easily lose. This effect does destroy zombies however, making it useful as a board clear and last resort. If this superpower is not available, a more expensive version is this is the . The latter strategy will also boost up the Zombot's attack power. However, only Impfinity and can use these combos (for Super Brainz, it has to be obtained via Portal Technician). Be careful, it can activate Punish-Shroom's or Grapes of Wrath's ability and cause significant damage to your hero. Note in mind that the effect damages zombies as well, and destroys 1 zombies such as Pool Shark, Cuckoo Zombie and Impfinity Clone. This can help in hurting or destroying zombies to activate their ability such as Jester Zombie and Turkey Rider. If the player is playing as Z-Mech, using Armored zombies or zombies that can't be hurt can result in the player's fighters taking no damage at all. Since your opponent will try to ignore this, a clever strategy is to buff it using cards like Brute Strength or Orchestra Conductor to put the plant hero into a dilemma: If left unblocked, it will keep doing damage. If they play a plant to block it, that plant will be badly hurt or destroyed. This makes a great pairing with Jester, as Jester activates its ability. Having a Jester or two and a Barrel of Deadbeards on the lawn before playing a Fireworks Zombie on the lawn can deal lots of damage, as the Jester(s) will first be hurt by the Fireworks Zombie, then by the Barrel of Deadbeards, causing 4-8 damage dealt to the plant hero. Newspaper Zombies are also good zombies to use with this, as they gain 4 strength when Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed. You can use this as an advantage in the A Thorny Situation and The Power of the Rose if you manage to get this via Transmogrify at the start, as it will destroy every plant, give free Swabbies, and free damage to . Against The player can simply ignore it, as it does absolutely nothing until it is destroyed. Later on, when the player has replaced weak plants with stronger ones, then it can be a good time to destroy Barrel of Deadbeards. Take note that any plant teammates with the Splash Damage trait like , or plants like Sour Grapes (if you use Sour Grapes it will deal two damage to zombies) or can end up hitting Barrel of Deadbeards indirectly. Avoid using Wild Berry against this zombie. If there are two Barrel of Deadbeards on the field, chances are, it may end up moving to the lane the Barrel of Deadbeards are in, which ends up destroying it, which also destroying Wild Berry in the process, and weaken most of the player's plants. A great strategy is destroying this when the lawns are full with Nut plants and Mirror-Nut is on the field, as if there are very many nuts, it could result in an instant KO to the zombie hero. Citron's can also be a very good call as the damage when destroyed will not affect any plants, resulting in a negative effect for the zombies. From there, it should not be too hard to destroy the Captain Deadbeard, although it has quite a bit of strength. Gallery BarrelofDeadsStat.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' statistics Captain Deadbeard statistics.png|Captain Deadbeard's statistics BarrelofDedsCard.PNG|Card BarrelWater.png|A Barrel of Deadbeards in an Amphibious lane BarrelofDeadbeardsWithFrenzyTrait.jpg|3 /4 Barrel of Deadbeards with Frenzy trait triplebarrelH.png|3 Barrel of Deadbeards on the field Frozen_Barrel_of_Deadbeards.PNG|A Frozen Barrel of Deadbeards Old Barrel of Deadbeards Description.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' statistics H Deadbeard1.png|Captain Deadbeard's statistics BarrelofDedsShade.PNG|Barrel of Deadbeards' silhouette BarrelofDedsGet.PNG|The player getting Barrel of Deadbeards from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description might be a reference to the game ''Barrel of Monkeys''. *Captain Deadbeard's description references the Pirate's Life for Me song. *Despite being named Barrel of Deadbeard's', only one Captain Deadbeard is made out of its destruction. ** If the player listens closely, it also sounds like there are multiple Captain Deadbeards. *This is the only legendary teammate in the entire game that does not create a column of light when played. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies